PNO (Perverts Night Out)
by BlairBearBlack
Summary: Kid flash suggested a 'guys' night out' but instead he got a 'PERVERTS NIGHT OUT'. What more could he ask for, but when an innocent person gets involved what do the guys do? Of course they drag him along! Wally just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he? Nope not at all but that's what we love about our favorite teen speedster. PARINGS: KF/A, SB/MM, K/ROCKET AND ROB/OC (Renee).
1. Chapter 1-Wally's Idea

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Everyone knows this. I know this. So why do I have to put it up? I only own the plot. I'm not gonna put it up anymore.**_

* * *

"Come on guys, it'll be _fun_!" Wally West tried to convince his fellow male teammates.

"I do not know if this is such a good idea Kid Flash," Aqualad explained as he felt a shiver go up his spine which only happened when the ginger came up with a particularly disastrous idea.

"Do you guys feel like someone is watching us?" The boy in sunglasses questioned looking around the room. "Must be my imagination." He stated brushing off the feeling.

"What exactly is a 'guys' night out'?" Superboy asked in confusion. They were all currently in the living room of the base discussing plans of what could be done the following Saturday since none of the boys had missions.

"A bad idea if it's coming from KF over there," Robin supplied helpfully from his lounged position on the sofa. Wally just snorted in denial before he tried a different tactic. "To answer your question SB, it's when a group of males get together and hang out and do stupid stuff they wouldn't do with females. It's the same with females except they call it a 'girls' night out'."

"What if we spied on the girls? WE could see what they do when we're not around," Kid Flash suggested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively."Their gonna be having a 'girls' night out' right here. Not exactly in the training room but in the cave. And it wouldn't be a 'guys' night out' it would be P.N.O also known as 'Perverts Night Out'."

"Somehow this one sounds even more dangerous than the original plan," Aqualad muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up, Kaldur'ahm," Boy Wonder commented, "This idea actually sounds kind of interesting."

"What was it you said about Wally's ideas being bad?" Superboy inquired in amusement.

"I can't help it, I'm curious," the bird boy defended half heartedly.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Aqualad warned in a serious voice.

"Well actually, stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed and since I'm curious, I won't get killed," Robin countered with a waggle of his finger.

"I'm pretty sure it was curiosity," Conner interjected as he leaned against the wall.

"That's where you're mistaken,"-Boy Wonder was in the middle of explaining when he got cut off.

"Ugh! Enough of this!" Kid Flash shouted in exasperation. "Are we going to spy on the girls for guys' night out, or not?"

When everyone agreed-even Aqualad much to their surprise, Wally cheered in enthusiasm. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"What's happening tomorrow?" They all turned to see Red Arrow standing in the entranceway.

"Shit," Wally found himself saying.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So honestly this was all my idea cause I know Young Justice better then my sis and made this with her but almost all of it was my idea. All was but yeah...**

**The P.N.O reminds me of PERVY SAGE A.K.A JIRAIYA FROM THE ONE AND ONLY NARUTO.**


	2. Chapter 2-PNO Members

"R-Roy, what are you doing here?!" The teen speedster asked flabbergasted.

"What so now I' not allowed to come over to the cave, just because I'm not a SIDEKICK?"

"No you are allowed to come over and Roy please I would like it if you didn't call us sidekicks."Insisted Kaldur'ahm keeping his voice calm.

"So are you gonna tell me what's happening tomorrow? Or am I gonna have to find out by myself." Robin, Wally, Conner, and Kaldur exchanged looks, knowing full well what happened last time Roy found out by himself.

_Flashback ..._

_Roy had just stormed into the cave, when he found a girl, with a bag of arrows and bows on her back and she was standing next to his once mentor Green Arrow._

_"You just couldn't wait to get rid of me could you now! I see you got a new SIDEKICK!" Red Arrow fumed venom clearly heard in his with that said he stormed out from the way he came._

_What he wanted that day they would never know._

_End of Flashback..._

"We'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell a single soul about it. Got it?" Robin inquired, and when he and the rest of the boys got an answer, they began telling Roy their plan.

"You guys are c-crazy!" The oldest ginger shouted.

"Well since you know, now you're an official P.N.O member after you sign theses sacred documents. Then you can accompany us on missions for the P.N.O club. And please don't resist or we'll have to use force." Robin informed holding out papers, while Conner was behind him cracking his knuckles.

"Hey Rob when did you print those documents?" Wally asked clearly confused.

"Oh these, when we were telling Roy about our plan." Robin replied handing the papers out to every teenager in the room. "You have to sign the papers agreeing to the terms and conditions and have a witness sign it."

"Exactly what are the terms and conditions Robin?" Kaldur'ahm questioned the little bird.

"Simple stuff, for example we can't and will not sell out each other. We can call dibs on a girl after a while. Um, we can't call dibs on a girl that's already taken unless the former gets bored with his girl." Robin read over the policy.

"So what happens if we do take the girl without permission?"

"Well Roy, I'm glad to see you're coming around. The answer to your question is we sell you out to the other girls were they will brutally beat you up most likely."

"But I thought you said we couldn't sell each other out?" Kid flash inquired signing the paper already. Handing it to Robin to sign as his witness and Robin did vise versa.

"We can if they go against the terms. But we wouldn't have to worry about that right?" Robin questioned, with a scary glare in his eyes that could rival Batman's. Everyone nodded knowing not to stake claim on the demon spawn, Renee. "Wally I guess your president since you came up with this idea of a P.N.O, Superboy you're the bodyguard since you have the muscles, Kaldur you're the secretary, Roy you're the treasurer, and I'll be the vice president since I'm your best-friend KF. Anymore questions. Nope then alright we meet here tomorrow before sun down." Robin said collecting all the papers.

"Dude you could just say noon we're not cave man." Wally suggested raising an eyebrow at the Boy Wonder.

"I know but it sounds cooler when you say sun down then noon." Robin stated smiling at his best friend.

"It does, doesn't it?" Wally pondered at that statement.

* * *

Tell me if you see any mistakes I'll try and fix 'em. I'd at least like one review on this story but it really doesn't matter, what matters is that you're reading.


	3. Chapter 3-Wally's Nightmare

**An: Um I kinda did get this from experience. Half from spending time with my sisters and the other half from spending time with my friends seven guys and like two girls. But nothing too serious like being perverts. But at one point I was in the P.N.O club. But we didn't do anything the boys in this story, or did we?**

**I miss Wally so much. When I saw "Endgame" I cried for a two weeks. After that I kept moping around not doing anything and complaining about the episode and my sister called me "PATHETIC," and then said to cheer me up "They'll probably come out with a season three and bring Wally back." And I'm like "No they won't Wally is really DEAD." And then start crying. We lost Wally. Rest In Peace Wallace West A.K.A Kidflash. I'm so late about this. But in my mind Wally isn't dead. He's not dead, he can't be. God I am so pathetic.**

P.s- Pay attention to the chapter's name.

* * *

_It had been five months since the P.N.O club started, Wally had dibs on Artemis and they we're getting along pretty well. Shocking isn't it? Anyways he was supposed to be going on a double date with Robin and Renee. Somehow Renee being the evil little devil she is she found out their plan but didn't do anything about it. Her reason was "If I told the others then the rest of your relationships would be ruined and I don't want to be the one to blame. But you know they do have a right to know."_

_So Wally was getting dressed for the date. He decided on a red sweater and some black jeans and his red converse with his black gloves. He grabbed his jacket and ran out in unnatural speed, the cold air hitting his face with every twist and turn he made._

_"West you were almost late." Renee stated in a serious tone. It was hard to tell if she was joking since her trench coat was covering her mouth, but then she lifted her head to stick her tongue out at him and gave him a hug._

_"Key word almost, Ren." Wally teased knowing she didn't like that comment one bit._

_"Wally you know I don't like that nick-name! I'm not talking to you anymore you big meanie!" Renee whined turning her back to the ginger while their counterparts just watch the exchange between the two._

_"I'm sorry Renee. Please just talk to me. Don't be mad at me." Wally said going from behind Renee and hugging her._

_"You know I could never stay mad at you Wallace." Renee replied playing along. She turned around in his arms and hugging him back tightly._

_"You know Wally I think you guys act more of a couple then you and Artemis do or Renee and I," Robin voiced his opinion. "Wally you better not be trying to steal my girl." The Boy Wonder playfully accused pushing his best friend away from his girlfriend._

_"Never. I've got the best and beautiful girl in the world right here." The speedster defended taking Artemis in his arms._

_"So now you're saying my girl isn't number one at being the best and beautiful?" Inquired the little bird._

_"That's exactly what I'm saying! She's number two at that since Arty here took number one. Isn't that right beautiful?"_

_"Huh, oh yeah." The archer replied giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile after he raised an eyebrow at her for spacing out. "So what movie are we watching?"_

_"We we were thinking about watching a horror/mystery movie." The little bird informed._

_"How about Cry Wolf?" Questioned the little demon._

_"What's that about, Ren?" Wally asked interested in the movie thinking it was going to be about a wolf._

_"Wall it's not what you're thinking it's about. And do you like your nick-name? I think it suits you because you're as brain is as thick as a wall and pretty much do nothing except for taking up space." Renee commented smiling innocently while Robin wrapped his arms around her keeping her warm._

_"Just tell us what the movie is about before we get sick from standing outside."_

_"It's about how a group of eight high school seniors in a boarding school, play games of lies which leave them to face terror and find out that nobody believes a liar, even when they do tell the truth. So everyone puts their money in and then they start the lying game, the liars object: Avoid suspicion, manipulate friends and eliminate enemies. Then the girl secretly picks one person in the room to be a liar which is the wolf and the rest are sheep. And if they find out whom the wolf is they have to convince the rest to vote him out, then that person gets all the money. But if the wolf survives, the cash is theirs. The way they find out who the wolf is, is to figure out who's lying. But then the game turns real. It's a drama/horror/mystery film."_

_"Let's watch it. The movie sounds interesting." Robin said snuggling his head in the crock of Renee's neck as she started giggling._

_"Of course you would say that bird boy. Not only to make your girlfriend happy but to try and figure who the wolf is."_

_"Yup it's a win-win situation."_

* * *

_"Hey guys Wally and I aren't gonna get dinner with you." Artemis stated getting up and grabbing her jacket._

_"Anything wrong beautiful?"_

_"N-nothing is. I just want to hang out with you. Just you and me alone."_

_"Oh then what are we waiting for. Let's ditch these losers." Wally replied following Artemis._

_"Babe you know anything about this?" Robin asked his girlfriend._

_"Yeah, sort of." She confessed. "Arty said..." Renee told Robin what their teammate told her._

_"She wouldn't, but that does explain why she didn't say much."_

_"She doesn't want to but it doesn't feel right."_

_"Let's not worry about it, if Wally really loves her then he'll understand. Let's just focus on us, and tonight."_

* * *

_"Wally I have to tell you something..."_

_"Yeah go ahead, Arty" Wally said looking at the girl of his dreams._

_"I don't want to but, I'm breaking up with you." Artemis replied tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"Babe if it's something I did then I'm sorry."_

_"No it's not that it's just I don't feel it anymore. I don't feel the sparks, the connection. We don't have it anymore, I wish we did but we don't. I wish we could be like Renee and Robin, even tho at one point they lost it they didn't give up. But with us it's not gonna be back. And I know."_

_"Know about what?" Wally questioned not believing everything his girlfriend said._

_"The club, the one you made. Sometimes I wonder if you hadn't made it would we still be together, Wally? Anyways I have to go. Bye Wally." And with that said Artemis left. She left him with his heart broken in two and wish what happened wasn't true. She truly did leave him making him think about her question. Would they still have been together if it wasn't for the stupid club?_

* * *

So let's find out what happens in the next chapter. Don't worry just stay tuned and see if this is real or not! Reviews much appreciated.


End file.
